In the past, there has been a technique called migration, in which a virtual machine is migrated between different hardware resources. In addition, there is a correction technique for adding redundant bits to actual data and storing the actual data, thereby restoring, by using the redundant bits, errors if the number of erroneous bits falls within the specific number of bits even in a case where some of bits of the actual data are erroneous at the time of reading the actual data. As a technique of the related art, there is a technique, in which a demand for accessing a memory serving as a duplication destination is retried in a case where an error, which occurs during an access to a first memory serving as a duplication source, is an error that occurs in the first memory and in which a uncorrectable memory error is given notice of in a case where the former error is not an error that occurs in the first memory.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-134327 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-39987 are known.